The present invention relates to ferromagnetic thin-film structures exhibiting relatively large magnetoresistive characteristics and, more particularly, to such structures used for the storage and retrieval of digital data Many kinds of electronic systems make use of magnetic devices including both digital systems, such as memories, and analog systems such as magnetic field sensors. Digital data memories are used extensively in digital systems of many kinds including computers and computer systems components, and digital signal processing systems. Such memories can be advantageously based on the storage of digital symbols as alternative states of magnetization in magnetic materials provided in each memory storage cell, the result being memories which use less electrical power and do not lose information upon removals of such electrical power.
Such memory cells, and magnetic field sensors also, can often be advantageously fabricated using ferromagnetic thin-film materials, and are often based on magnetoresistive sensing of magnetic states, or magnetic conditions, therein. Such devices may be provided on a surface of a monolithic integrated circuit to provide convenient electrical interconnections between the device and the operating circuitry therefor.
Ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells, for instance, can be made very small and packed very closely together to achieve a significant density of information storage, particularly when so provided on the surface of a monolithic integrated circuit. In this situation, the magnetic environment can become quite complex with fields in any one memory cell affecting the film portions in neighboring memory cells. Also, small ferromagnetic film portions in a memory cell can lead to substantial demagnetization fields which can cause instabilities in the magnetization state desired in such a cell.
These magnetic effects between neighbors in an array of closely packed ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells can be ameliorated to a considerable extent by providing a memory cell based on an intermediate separating material having two major surfaces on each of which an anisotropic ferromagnetic memory thin-film is provided. Such an arrangement provides significant "flux closure," i.e. a more closely confined magnetic flux path, to thereby confine the magnetic field arising in the cell to affecting primarily just that cell. This result is considerably enhanced by choosing the separating material in the ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells to each be sufficiently thin. Similar "sandwich" structures are also used in magnetic sensors.
In the recent past, reducing the thicknesses of the ferromagnetic thin-films and the intermediate layers in extended "sandwich" structures, and adding possibly alternating ones of such films and layers, i.e. superlattices, have been shown to lead to a "giant magnetoresistive effect" being present in some circumstances. This effect yields a magnetoresistive response which can be in the range of up to an order of magnitude or more greater than that due to the well known anisotropic magnetoresistive response.
In the ordinary anisotropic magnetoresistive response, varying the difference occurring between the direction of the magnetization vector in a ferromagnetic thin-film and the direction of sensing currents passed through that film leads to varying effective electrical resistance in the film in the direction of the current. The maximum electrical resistance occurs when the magnetization vector in the field and the current direction therein are parallel to one another, while the minimum resistance occurs when they are perpendicular to one another. The total electrical resistance in such a magnetoresistive ferromagnetic film can be shown to be given by a constant value, representing the minimum resistance, plus an additional value depending on the angle between the current direction in the film and the magnetization vector therein. This additional resistance has a magnitude characteristic that follows the square of the cosine of that angle.
Operating magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle of the magnetization vector in such a film portion with respect to the easy axis of that film. Such an axis comes about in the film because of an anisotropy therein typically resulting from depositing the film during fabrication in the presence of an external magnetic field oriented in the plane of the film along the direction desired for the easy axis in the resulting film. During subsequent operation of the device having this resulting film, such operational magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle to such an extent as to cause switching of the film magnetization vector between two stable states which occur for the magnetization being oriented in opposite directions along the film's easy axis. The state of the magnetization vector in such a film can be measured, or sensed, by the change in resistance encountered by current directed through this film portion. This arrangement has provided the basis for a ferromagnetic, magnetoresistive anisotropic thin-film to serve as a memory cell.
In contrast to this arrangement, the resistance in the plane of a ferromagnetic thin-film is isotropic for the giant magnetoresistive effect rather than depending on the direction of the sensing current therethrough as for the anisotropic magnetoresistive effect. The giant magnetoresistive effect involves a change in the electrical resistance of the structure thought to come about from the passage of conduction electrons between the ferromagnetic layers in the "sandwich" structure, or superlattice structure, through the separating nonmagnetic layers with the resulting scattering occurring at the layer interfaces, and in the ferromagnetic layers, being dependent on the electron spins. The magnetization dependant component of the resistance in connection with this effect varies as the sine of the absolute value of half the angle between the magnetization vectors in the ferromagnetic thin-films provided on either side of an intermediate nonmagnetic layer. The electrical resistance in the giant magnetoresistance effect through the "sandwich" or superlattice structure is lower if the magnetizations in the separated ferromagnetic thin-films are parallel and oriented in the same direction than it is if these magnetizations are antiparallel, i.e. oriented in opposing or partially opposing directions. Further, the anisotropic magnetoresistive effect in very thin films is considerably reduced from the bulk values therefor in thicker films due to surface scattering, whereas a significant giant magnetoresistive effect is obtained only in very thin films. Nevertheless, the anisotropic magnetoresistive effect remains present in the films used in giant magnetoresistive effect structures.
As indicated above, the giant magnetoresistive effect can be increased by adding further alternate intermediate nonmagnetic and ferromagnetic thin-film layers to extend a "sandwich" structure into a stacked structure, i.e. a superlattice structure. The giant magnetoresistive effect is sometimes called the "spin valve effect" in view of the explanation that a larger fraction of conduction electrons are allowed to move more freely from one ferromagnetic thin-film layer to another if the magnetizations in those layers are parallel than if they are antiparallel or partially antiparallel to thereby result in the magnetization states of the layers acting as sort of a "valve."
Thus, a digital data memory cell based on the use of structures exhibiting the giant magnetoresistive effect is attractive as compared to structures based on use of an anisotropic magnetoresistive effect because of the larger signals obtainable in information retrieval operations with respect to such cells. Such larger magnitude signals are easier to detect without error in the presence of noise thereby leading to less critical requirements on the retrieval operation circuitry.
A memory cell structure suitable for permitting the storing and retaining of a digital bit of information, and for permitting retrieving same therefrom has been demonstrated based on a multiple layer "sandwich" construction in a rectangular solid. This cell has a pair of ferromagnetic layers of equal thickness and area separated by a conductive nonmagnetic layer of the same shape and area parallel to the ferromagnetic layers but of smaller thickness. These ferromagnetic layers are each a composite layer formed of two strata each of a different magnetic material, there being a relatively thin ferromagnetic stratum in each of the composite layers adjacent the nonmagnetic layer and a thicker ferromagnetic stratum in each of the composite layers adjacent the thin ferromagnetic stratum therein. The ferromagnetic material of the thick stratum in one of the composite layers is the same as that in the thin stratum in the other composite layer, and the ferromagnetic material of the thin stratum in the first composite layer is the same as the ferromagnetic material in the thick stratum of the second composite layer. Each of the composite layers is fabricated in the presence of a magnetic field so as to result in having an easy axis parallel to the long sides of the rectangular solid. The dimensions of the cell structure were 10 .mu.m in length and 5 .mu.m in width with a nonmagnetic layer of thickness 30 .ANG.. The composite ferromagnetic layers are each formed of a 15 .ANG. thin stratum and a 40 .ANG. thick stratum.
Thus, this memory cell structure has a pair of ferromagnetic layers of matching geometries but different magnetic materials in the strata therein to result in one such layer having effectively a greater saturation magnetization and a greater anisotropy field than the other to result in different coercivities in each. In addition, the structure results in a coupling of the magnetization between the two ferromagnetic layers therein due to exchange coupling between them leading to the magnetizations in each paralleling one another in the absence of any applied magnetic fields. As a result, the electrical resistance of the cell along its length versus applied magnetic fields in either direction parallel thereto is represented by two characteristics depending on the magnetization history of the cell. Each of these characteristics exhibits a peak in this resistance for applied longitudinal fields having absolute values that are somewhat greater than zero, one of these characteristics exhibiting its peak for positive applied longitudinal fields and the other characteristic exhibiting its peak for negative applied longitudinal fields. The characteristic followed by the resistance of the cell for relatively small applied longitudinal fields depends on which direction the magnetization is oriented along the easy axis for the one of the two ferromagnetic layers having the larger coercivity. Thus, by setting the magnetization of the layer with the higher coercivity, a bit of digital information can be stored and retained, and the value of that bit can be retrieved without affecting this retention through a determination of which characteristic the resistance follows for a relatively small applied longitudinal field.
Such memory cell behavior for this structure can be modeled by assuming that the ferromagnetic layers therein are each a single magnetic domain so that positioning of the magnetization vectors in the ferromagnetic layers is based on coherent rotation, and that uniaxial anisotropies characterize those layers. The angles of the magnetization vectors in the two ferromagnetic layers with respect to the easy axis in those layers are then found by minimizing the magnetic energy of these anisotropies summed with that due to the applied external fields and to exchange coupling. That total energy per unit volume is then EQU E.sub.Tot =E.sub.1 +E.sub.2 +E.sub.12 EQU =K.sub.u1 sin.sup.2.theta..sub.1 -M.sub.s1 Hcos(.PSI.-.theta..sub.1) EQU +K.sub.u2 sin.sup.2.theta..sub.2 -M.sub.s2 Hcos(.PSI.-.theta..sub.2) EQU +A.sub.12 cos(.theta..sub.1 -.theta..sub.2).
Here, K.sub.u1 and K.sub.u2 are anisotropy constants, A.sub.12 is the exchange constant, M.sub.s1 and M.sub.s2 are the magnetization saturation values, and H is the externally applied field. As indicated above, once the magnetization vectors have taken an angular position with respect to the easy axis of the corresponding layer at a minimum in the above indicated energy, the effective resistance between the ends of the memory cell structure is determined by the net angle between the magnetization vectors in each of these layers.
Because of the assumption of single domain behavior in the ferromagnetic layers, the above equation would seemingly be expected to improve its approximation of the assistant total magnetic energy as the length and width of that memory cell structure decreased toward having submicron dimensions. However, this mode of operation described for providing the two magnetoresistive characteristics based on the history of the layer magnetizations, in depending on the differing anisotropy fields in the two ferromagnetic layers because of the differing materials used therein, becomes less and less reliable as these dimensions decrease. This appears to occur because decreasing the cell dimensions gives rise to larger and larger demagnetizing fields in the two ferromagnetic layers which, at some point, overwhelm the effects of the anisotropy fields so that the above described behavior no longer occurs as described. In addition, the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers rotate together under the influences of externally applied fields at angles with respect to the corresponding easy axis at angular magnitudes much more nearly equal to one another because of the increasing demagnetization fields in these layers as the dimensions thereof decrease. As a result, these ferromagnetic layers are less and less able to have the magnetizations thereof switch directions of orientation independently of one another as the dimensions thereof decrease so that the structure they are in becomes less able to provide the above described memory function in relying on only these ferromagnetic layer anisotropy differences.
An alternative memory cell structure which is more suited to submicron dimensions is a cell of the kind described above exhibiting "giant magnetoresistive effect" but which has the two composite ferromagnetic layers formed of different thicknesses in the thick strata therein. Thus, the thick strata in one might be on the order of 40 .ANG. while that of the other might be on the order of 55 .ANG. as an example. In this structure, reducing the size to submicron dimensions uses the shape anisotropy introduced by this thickness difference to provide different switching thresholds for each of the ferromagnetic composite layers in response to externally applied operating magnetic fields. The shape anisotropy leads to the effect of the demagnetizing field of one layer affecting the switching threshold of the other after the former layer has switched its magnetization direction. As a result, the thicker ferromagnetic layer has a magnetization which is fixed in orientation for externally applied operating magnetic fields that are just sufficient to switch the thinner ferromagnetic composite layer but not great enough to switch the magnetization of the thicker ferromagnetic composite layer. In effect, the demagnetizing fields as the device becomes sufficiently small dominate the anisotropy fields that result from the deposition of the ferromagnetic layers in the presence of a magnetic field.
In the absence of externally applied operating magnetic field, the two composite ferromagnetic layers have the magnetizations therein pointing in opposite directions, i.e. they are antiparallel to one another, to result in the structure as a whole having relatively small cell demagnetizing fields and small external stray fields to affect the nearby memory cells. The direction of magnetization in the thicker ferromagnetic composite layer is used to store the digital information which can only be changed in direction by externally applied fields great enough to switch magnetization directions in both composite ferromagnetic layers. That is, storing new information in the cell requires that the thicker ferromagnetic layer be capable of having the magnetization direction therein switched to be in accord with the incoming digital data.
Retrieving information from such a memory cell is accomplished by switching the magnetization direction of the thinner ferromagnetic composite layer only as a basis for determining in which direction relative to the tinner layer is the magnetization oriented in the thicker layer. Typically, both such storing and retrieving has meant that there needs to be a pair of external conductors which can coincidentally supply current to result in a field large enough to switch the magnetization of the thicker ferromagnetic composite layer, but with that current in either conductor alone being able to generate fields only sufficient to switch the threshold of the thinner ferromagnetic layer. In some situations, only a single external conductor need be provided for this purpose because the sense current used in retrieving information from the memory cell can provide the coincident current needed with the current in the external conductor to switch the magnetization direction of the thicker ferromagnetic layer. Such a memory cell is described in an earlier filed co-pending application by A. Pohm and B. Everitt entitled "Giant Magnetoresistive Effect Memory Cell" having Ser. No. 08/923,478 assigned to the same assignee as the present application and which is hereby incorporated herein.
Such a cell formed in a "sandwich" structure would typically exhibit an output signal which is on the order of a 5% to 6% change in resistance from the nominal resistance of the cell. The retrieval of data from such a cell typically requires the use of "autozeroing" circuitry which, operated prior to the retrieving step, eliminates retrieval circuit imbalances. This need coupled with the relatively large currents used in this latter kind of memory cell results in slowing the operation of that cell, and such currents also lead to substantial power dissipation. Thus, there is a desire for an alternative arrangement for such a "sandwich" structure having submicron dimensions which provide desirable magnetoresistance versus applied magnetic field characteristics that can be used for storing and retrieving bits of digital data information but which provides a larger signal with less power dissipation so that such retrievals can be done at a greater rate without undue heat generation.